Alone
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Un viaje por la solitaria carretera, volver a verla le alegraba y le estrujaba el corazón...ese era el problema de amar por toda la eternidad. ONE-SHOT


**Alone**

El sol alumbra mi ventana, es tan radiante y molesto que logra despertarme intento abrir mis ojos mientras estiro mi cuerpo, con pereza miro el calendario hoy ya era el día miro hacia el otro lado de la cama el cual se encuentra vació, me quedo uno segundos mirando perdido entre mis pensamientos para luego levantarme y irme corriendo al baño quería lucir presentable para nuestro encuentro, luego de un relajante y largo baño fui a elegir la ropa apropiada, abrí mi armario y tome unos pantalones violetas esos que tanto te gustaba que me pusiera junto con el suéter color melocotón que me regalarte para mi cumpleaños, el cual jamas me lo había probado pero solo por darte el gusto lo hago, me gusta ver esa enorme sonrisa en tu rostro, esas sonrisas que muy pocas veces me regalas y que con mucha suerte pocas veces puedo ver, me coloco mis zapatos mientras miro la hora en el reloj ya eran pasadas las diez seguro estarías molesta, nunca te gusto mi impuntualidad, aun recuerdo nuestra primera cita como me golpeaste por haber llegado tarde y luego a la segunda esa jamas la olvidare, me mire al espejo viendo como todo mi cabello se encontraba revuelto pero a ella le gustaba así.

Tome las llaves del auto y con rapidez salí de la habitación,dejándola en penumbras nuevamente.

Coloque las llaves e intente arrancar el auto luego de la tercera vez funciono, como dicen la tercera es la vencida, siempre me dicen que cambie este auto pero aquí tengo la mayoría de los recuerdos que tuve contigo y por nada lo cambiaría, conduzco con toda la velocidad que mi auto lo permite, no quiero hacerte viento golpea mi rostro mientras manejo muy lejos de la ciudad de Karakura donde el sol calienta los maizales y el cielo azul se encuentra sin ninguna nube que le estorbe, no hay nadie en la carretera solo me encuentro,solo...

Solo imaginarme estar a tu lado hace que mi corazón se acelere y se estruje de dolor, el amor duele y aveces demasiado cuando es por toda la eternidad...

Miro mi reloj solo faltan unos minutos para que fueran las doce, apretó el acelerador un poco mas no quiero llegar tarde...

Gracias a dios que no hay nadie en la carretera o ya habría ocasionado un accidente por lo rápido que iba, en verdad te extraño y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado aunque me sea imposible...

Veo un enorme árbol de Sakuras al final del camino se que me estas esperando allí,seguro estas enfadada verdad?, estaciono el auto algo lejos y saco las flores que tenia en el auto, esas que tanto te gustaban ''Camelias'' tus flores favoritas.

Camino a paso lento mientras pienso en algún pretexto que justifique mi llegada tarde, pero no se me ocurre ninguno y se que me golpearas por mi atrevimiento...aunque no me molestaría volver a recibir esos golpes que tanto extraño, aunque parezca masoquista aquello me gustaba, esas eran las pequeñas cosas que mas me atraían de ti, eras agresiva y siempre decías lo que pensabas...siempre tenias algo que decir para animarme...pero a hora estoy solo...

Te miro con una sonrisa mientras siento como algo cálido cae por mi mejilla.―Hola Rukia...―Digo con la voz algo rasposa.―Se que debes estar algo enfadada.―Digo mientras me rasco la nuca.―Pero mira lo que te traje...son tus flores favoritas...espero te gusten.

Las coloco al lado de tu lapida, la cual tiene las palabras gravadas, _''Aquí descansa Rukia Kuchiki de Kurosaki, Dejaste una huella en nuestros corazones que jamas sera borrada''._

El pelinaranja se arrodilla frente a la lapida mientras la mira detenidamente.―Hice una canción para ti...espero te guste.―Dijo el pelinaranja mientras sonríe de lado.―

_El día vuelva amanecer_  
_y yo miro por la ventana viendo las gotas_  
_de lluvia caer..._

_Mi corazón se estremece con cada gota_  
_se que ya no podrás volver jamas aquí_  
_pero yo no lo quiero creer_  
_te necesito y no hay nada que pueda hacer_

_Todos esos momentos vividos_  
_en el olvido se quedaron_  
_todas esas noches pasadas ya no volverán_  
_por que ya no estas a mi lado_

_Cada gota de lluvia es una lagrima mía_  
_deseando tu regreso..._

_El mañana aparece _  
_y el mundo sigue su curso_  
_y yo sigo esperando que_  
_algún milagro suceda y vuelvas junto a mi_

_Se que solo estoy perdiendo tiempo_  
_eso jamas sucederá, es imposible_  
_ya no volveras a mi lado..._

_Si tu supieras _  
_todo lo que sufro desde tu partida_  
_volverías?_

_La lluvia cae sin cesar_  
_y no estas aquí para abrazarme_  
_te necesito junto a mi y nose que hacer_

_La lluvia cae sin parar y yo necesito de tus abrazo_  
_un abrazo que dice tanto sin palabras_  
_eso que lograba calmar a mi adolorido corazón_

_Tenia tantas cosas que decirte _  
_teníamos tantas cosas por hacer_  
_solo espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver_  
_mientras tanto te seguiré esperando aquí_  
_junto al amanecer..._

―Dicen que la música es la brecha entre el cielo y la tierra...―Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba hacia el cielo.―Espero me hallas escuchado Rukia...

**Fin.**


End file.
